


Don't Let Rev Touch Your Code

by kinnie_hyun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnie_hyun/pseuds/kinnie_hyun
Summary: Revenant hacks into Pathfinder's code and some mean pathfinder ensues! Along with some mirapath at the end :')
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Don't Let Rev Touch Your Code

**Author's Note:**

> an : im currently unable to art, but i have soooo many ideas for mirapath, i just had to release em out into the world! enjoy.

In the air, the dropship soared, the ragtag band of legends heading to their next location for battle. 

As the legends were buzzing about, the smiling robot known as Pathfinder was waltzing about the dropship with his best friend, Elliott witt, or Mirage. Elliott seemed less than happy to be speaking to the robot, but Pathfinder seemed too positive to notice.

" I'm sure they'll love you in this match, Elliott! " The robot cheered, pepping up his friend. Elliott replied dryly, " I'm sure they will for you too, pal. " He looked away from the robot, and then turned away from him, leaving the robot still walking.

" As i was saying- friend? friend? Where did you go? " Pathfinder's screen had a sad face, as he couldn't find his friend anywhere.

As he looked around for his friend on the dropship, Pathfinder felt a bony hand on his arm, each finger wrapping around it. " Hello, revenant! " he said happily, and the fingers removed themselves from his arm.

Revenant groaned. He cracked his neck, and put his hand on pathfinder's shoulder, only increasing his creepiness. " Pathfinder. " " Thats me! " the robot chirped happily. " Aren't you ever tired of being happy? Don't you just wanna scream? "

Pathfinder looked down at the ground, his screen flashing a thinking face. He then looked at revenant and said, " I can't do that! I wasn't programmed to! You're so silly Revenant. "

The other, taller robot groaned again. It seemed like it was all he could do. " But would you like to? " Pathfinder's screen had a questioning face on it, and said, " But won't that make me be mean to my friends? " Revenant nodded, but he knew what the answer was going to be.

" Then no! Being mean to my friends would make them sad, uncomfortable, and angry! I don't wish to bring those emotions to anyone! " He said, crossing his arms to Revenant. " Fine. Your loss. " Revenant said angrily, as he stomped away.

Pathfinder retreated to his corner for the night, plugging himself in and powering off for the night.

As Pathfinder woke up, he could immediately tell something was wrong with his system. His screen flashed with an angry face and he got up. Pathfinder attempted to sit back down, but something was stopping him from doing so.

As Pathfinder walked down the hall, Rampart bumped into him, and said, " My bad mate! Mornin' to ya! " 

Pathfinder went to say, ' Don't worry about it, friend! ' but what came out of his voice box upset him, and made his nonexistent stomach churn. " I'll gut you like a fish if it happens again. " Pathfinder's normal joyous tone was completely gone as he was looking down at Rampart.

Rampart looked up at him, shook up. Was it some sort of prank? Had Revenant put him up to something? Rampart backed away from Pathfinder, not scared, but shocked that he said that. She walked away from him, continuing on her path.

Pathfinder tried to call her back, but his voice box wouldn't let him. All he could do was wonder what was happening, and then he thought about what Revenant said to him yesterday. About if he was tired of being happy.

What had Revenant done to him?

Pathfinder had walked into the main room, terrified to talk to anyone. He didn't want to say anything to anyone. To his uncomfort, Wraith walked up to him, and waved. " Hello, Pathfinder. " She said, in her usual non-expressive tone.

Instead of saying anything, he just waved back. Wraith looked puzzled. " No hello back? Wow, thanks, Pathfinder. "

Something in Pathfinder's system set off, and he went off. " Shut up. " The happy mood of the room disappeared, all eyes on Pathfinder, but he couldn't stop. " You know everyone here thinks you're insane right? You think you're so smart, so cold, so calculating. "

Why won't it stop?

" But little do you know that everyone thinks you're out of your mind! Voices? Come on Wraith. Really? "

Make it STOP.

As Wraith ran away to her corner, she passed by Mirage who was just entering the main room on the dropship. Without being able to really think about it, he rushed up to Mirage.

" and YOU. You are the bane of my existence. You think you're so funny with your little jokes. If you could hit as many shots as you could hit on people in your bar, you'd be winning every match. " Mirage looked up at his robot friend, with a face of sadness. It was clear that he was upset by the things Pathfinder was saying.

" You pretend like you don't cry yourself to sleep every night. You pretend to be happy with yourself. We can all see through it, Elliott. "

In the dark corner of the room, Revenant could be seen, barely, watching the fallout. How he did this? Well that would spoil all the fun.

As Revenant clicked a switch he held in his hand, normal Pathfinder returned. He saw Mirage looking at him in distress. " I didn't mean it frie- " " Don't. " Mirage abruptly cut him off, returning to his corner. Pathfinder put on a sad face on his screen as he retreated to his room, leaving all the legends in the main room wondering what happened.

All day, Pathfinder was sad with himself, but of course, he couldn't really feel that emotion. As the sun began to set, and the dropship would arrive at his destination tomorrow, he felt he had to make things right.

He walked over to Rampart's corner, where she was tinkering with some sort of device. Pathfinder quickly apologized, and Rampart accepted, knowing that he truly didn't mean any of it.

Pathfinder then arrived at Wraith's corner, his screen displaying a smiley face as he apologized to her. Wraith didn't really take it to heart, but she was more worried about someone else. " Pathfinder…? I think there's someone else you should be apologizing to. " Wraith pointed towards the direction of Elliott's corner.

He walked in, the fanart of Mirage plastered on the walls, but more importantly, Pathfinder was looking at Eliott, laying down in his bed facing the wall.

" Friend? Do you wish to talk about it? " Elliott had his back turned to him, not wishing to speak. " I understand that you are feeling many emotions right now, but you must understand, friend. I meant none of the things I had said this morning. "

" We know, Path. It was pretty obvious when the morning started that something was up with you. Then Revenant confessed that he had done something with your code, which was unsurprising. " He turned his body to face Pathfinder.

" But do they really all know? Do they know I'm not genuinely happy with myself? " Pathfinder's screen displayed a question mark, showing he was thinking. 

" Well friend, I do not know much about human emotion. But I do know that even if you are feeling these feelings, some of us still love you, friend! " He said, putting a thumb up.

Mirage smiled softly, then he chuckled, and then began to laugh, and then began to cry. " That's how I know you're my best friend, Path. " He got up to give Pathfinder a hug. Pathfinder's screen flashed with the love emote as he patted his friend's back, embracing him.


End file.
